The Advetures of Sailor Senshi Sol
by Oblivionkey99
Summary: Akiri Sol Has sensed a new enemy, Is it from the Dark Moon? or is it something from his past? rated k for violence
1. The Beginning

The Adventures of Sailor Senshi Sol

When I look at the city of Tokyo, Japan I remember how my old life used to be. Calm, peaceful and bright. Now it's full of tenseness, Danger and darkness. We (The sailor Senshi) had just barely defeated Queen Nehelania of the Dark Moon Kingdom and saved the Silver Millennium. Now it's back to our old lives again. School, Work, among other things. But I could sense that something was about to happen. Something bad, real bad. Dark feelings swarmed around and I quickly shook them off.

"Hey, Akiri! What are you doing?" A girl's voice said, addressing me

"Sarita! Just looking at the city below," I told her, We were on top of the apartment building we stayed at. My name is Akiri Josumada, I'm 20 years old and unfortunately a sailor Senshi. My power is of Sol, Meaning Sun. My twin sister, Sarita, is also 20 and a Sailor Senshi. She commands the power of Star fire. Together with Sailor Moon and the other Sailor Senshi we defeated Queen Nehelania. But this new evil I feel is even stronger than her.

"Akiri! Come inside and have dinner!" Sarita called,

"Just a minute!" I told her, I looked down at the city below one more time.

**_Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Saturn, Mini-moon and Moon Princess. I hope you are not needed again._**

All of a sudden, I heard screaming. Someone was being attacked and I looked down and a young woman was being attacked by a Youma (That's what we called the monsters). I opened my communicator to call the sailor Senshi, but thought against it. Instead I yelled at Sarita.

"Sarita, Emergency code 11!" I shouted and jumped down off the roof. Code 11 was referred to as: A Youma is attacking, hurry And transform. On my way down, I yelled

"ETERNAL SOL STAR POWER!" and transformed into Sailor Sol, My Short, jet black hair became long and bright blonde colored. My clothes became a sailor's outfit with bright gold cloth, and around my head a Headband with the sol symbol appeared and I became complete. Thanks to my super sensitive hearing I could hear Sarita transform as well.

"STARLIGHT POWER!" She shouted. I could picture in my mind since I've seen her do it so many times before. Her Short cut Brown hair would become long black hair with silver streaks. Her sailor's outfit would include Grey cloths and her Tiara would, in the jewel hold the Star symbol. Only five seconds before I hit the ground, Four.

**_If she doesn't get out here, I'm dead!_**

Three, Two.

**_SARITA!_**

One.

"STAR SHIELD!" Sarita shouted projecting a barrier not only providing protection from the fall but also allowing me to jump on the other side of the Youma.

"Stop!" I shouted, the Youma looked up!

"I can't believe that you are attacking innocent people on such a nice day such as this, I'm Sailor Sol and you're finished!" I introduced myself

"On a sunny day like this people should be enjoying themselves, and making nice dinners, I'm Sailor Star, and you ruined mine!" Sarita said, the Youma began to attack us with…Needles!

"Needles! I hate needles!" I cried out and dodged them!

"They aren't ordinary needles, they are as sharp as ninja daggers!" Sarita said, dodging them as well.

"Any way to take it out?" I asked

"No idea!" She said, I groaned out loud! While dodging more needles! All of a sudden the Youma disappeared from sight! I stopped, closed my eyes and tried to sense where he was but it was too late. He came up behind me and cut my arm.

"ARRGH!" I screamed out in pain

"AKIRI!" Sarita shouted in total fear. The Youma disappeared again!

"Are you all right?" Sarita asked, about to run to me.

"Don't move!" I shouted, She stopped

"Code 6!" I whispered, She nodded understanding, and closed her eyes. Code 6 is referred to as: Use your Chakra sense! We Both trained as Ninjas as well as Sailor Senshi. When it comes to Ninjitsu, Sarita had excellent Scores and great control and technique. I had more experience being a Sailor Senshi, but my Ninjitsu Skills are nothing to laugh at either. The Chakra sense is a skill that allows the user to pinpoint the truth from the perception. It takes intense concentration and I sure wasn't able to concentrate after my injury. Sarita opened her eyes turned toward me and threw a dagger at me. I knew what it meant, at the last possible moment, I ducked allowing the dagger to whiz by my hair and hit flesh. The Youma screamed.

"That is for striking my Brother!" She said, and gathered her power, And picked up her Star Chain.

"SHOOTING STAR BLAZE!" she shouted as the chain was filled with fire energy and she pointed it at the Youma and a beam of fire blazed from it enveloping the Youma.

"Now! Finish it!" Sarita said, I got up

"Right! SOLAR FLARE!" I shouted, Gathering Solar energy into my hands and generating a ball of Intense Heat, and throwing it at the Youma, incinerating it.

"YES!" We both shouted in celebration, then I collapsed.

"Akiri? Akiri! AKIRI!" Sarita shouted but to no avail.


	2. The Enemy is Getting Stronger!

I woke up in a hospital bed, my body hurt from the cut and stress.

**_Blast! not again!_**

This was the second time I've been hospitalized for such an incident, the first time was when we were fighting alongside Uranus and Neptune against a Youma racecar and smashed into me. I looked around and I saw a group of flowers next to me in different colors. As well as plenty of rose petals, I knew of only 2 people who would set it up like that, Umara and Michelle, Uranus and Neptune. Usually they are always seen together, like lovers. But they have completely different interests, for example; Umara loves to race. Michelle likes to paint and play the violin. Kind of like me and my sister, I like to race, she likes to paint, but can't play the violin. Michelle has been trying to teach her but she has a long way to go. All of a sudden I heard footsteps and in walked Sarita with a plate of soup.

"Nice to see you awake," She told me, I slowly sat up.

"Thanks, for taking me here!" I thanked her, she shook her head

"Don't just thank me, thank them," Sarita pointed as two females walked in, one carrying a delicious looking Apple pie, My favorite, but i looked up into her face and it had one of concern, but when i saw her sea blue hair I rembered why they were here. The other carried a suitcase, her face betrayed no emotion but her eyes gave away the feelings she had.

"Thank you, Umara! Thank you, Michelle!" I thanked them.

"You should be more careful from now on!" Umara said, with a smirk.

"I brought you this to cheer you up!" Michelle said, placing the pie, on the table. I laughed.

"What is so funny?" Michelle asked, confused

"If this was your job, You've cheered me up already!" I said as we all laughed.

"Who was it?" Umara asked, changing the subject. I frowned.

"A ninja youma," I said, remembering the fight, it was fast, very fast! faster than anything i've seen before. i told the story of what happened from beginning to end and afterward, they thought that first i get some rest and two, perhaps they ought to do some training. just before they left, they turned to me as Umara reached into her pocket and pulled out a card addressed to me,

"Here, from the kids," She said and left, I worked as a kindergarden teacher and each of the children liked me teaching there, My assistant was none other than Hotaru Tomou, A. K. A. Sailor Saturn. she wanted to help me since i saved her from the clutches of the the evil Nehelania. She actually enjoyes working with the other children. another friend of mine, Setsuna, A.K.A. Sailor Pluto also works there as the school nurse. She's really good at it. As a matter of fact, Umara, Michelle, and Setsuna took care of Hotaru when she was reborn after destrying Pharoh 90. Just thinking about the kids and their worry for me brought tears to my eyes, I quickly shook them off knowing that if She saw them, Sarita would yell at me.

"I love these kids," I said quietly. All ten wrote their names around the heart that i assumed Hotaru drew. Setsuna probably drew the Medical sign meaning for me to get well and signed her name on it.

"Will i be out soon?" I asked Sarita,

"Tomorrow," She said, smiling, i sighed laying back down

"I guess i'll get some shut-eye" I said beginning to drift off to sleep.

The next morning...

The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and i was awoken by a slap on the face,

"OWW! what was that for?" I asked rubbing my cheek. Sarita was standing there looking like she was about to dash out the door.

"Can you get up?" She asked, I sat up, fortunatly my wounds have healed and i felt much better, besides the slap in the face.

"Yeah, what's up?" I asked, tensely waiting for the answer i hoped would not come.

"Youma!" She said and dasshed out. I got out of bed and changed into my clothes, Red shirt and Denim jeans, i quickly grabbed my Leather Jacket and followed her, as we ran down the hall she explained that Umara and Michelle would hold him off until we got there.

"Where?" I asked grabbing my Sun Locket.

"In Tokyo Park!" She said reaching for her Star Chain.

"We better hope we are not too late!" I said rushing out the Hospital doors.

"ETERNAL SOL STAR POWER!" I shouted

"STARLIGHT POWER!" Sarita Shouted as we transformed into our Sailor Senshi forms.


	3. The True Evil

As we rushed off to find the Youma I happened to catch a glimpse of a TV broadcast.

"Breaking News, Today a black meteor was spotted today approaching Earth, However we are unable to get any information because everytime we get close it seems to shut down any satellite we sent to it." I froze, looking at the meteor of Destruction. I seem to have remembered that meteor from somewhere but i couldn't figure it out besides i had some business to attend to.

**_Could it be?... No, It couldn't! but it was so familiar!_**

I dashed off to help Sarita who was probably at the park waiting for me to make our entrance. two minutes later, i arrived and Saw that It was another Ninja Youma. I looked at Sarita, we both nodded, Prepared to use our ninjitsu. Uranus and Neptune were already panting from fighting it, They couldn't match the speed of it. I suddenly threw a Dagger at the Youma, It scratched its arm and hit the ground.

"Huh?" Uranus said,

"Is it...?" Neptune began, as rose pedals flew down from the sky so it seemed but they were actually released by me, who before i left grabbed a bunch of the rose pedals strewn about.

"Oh, it is!" Uranus said, Looking up spotting us.

"Sorry, I stole your line but i thought you would need these, I'm Sailor Sol and thank you for your help!" I said

"Then let's finish this Youma off and celebrate then, I'm Sailor Star and this is a promise!" Sarita said.

"Well, now that the entrance is over let's begin the purification!" I said jumping off the fence.

"We'll Slow it down, you take care of the rest!" Sarita explained.

"Ready, Uranus? Neptune?" I asked, Uranus grinned.

"Always," She said, and jumped away allowing me to concentrate.

"Be careful," Neptune said and jumped away. Sarita and I focused our power and split up, The Youma, Still shocked at our arrival didn't stand a chance, as he was pinned down using our little knives.

"SOLAR FLARE!" I shouted, conjuring a ball of energy.

"SHOOTING STAR BLAZE!" Sarita shouted, shooting energy from her chain. The Youma, after feeling our attacks looked like a barbecue!

"Uranus, Neptune! Finish it!" I shouted, They Jumped out and attacked

"WORLD SHAKING!" Uranus said, conjuring a ball of Earth energy into her hand and unleashing it upon the ground.

"DEEP SUBMERGE!" Neptune said, Conjuring a ball of Water energy into her hands and shooting it at the Youma. Both attacks merged together and struck the Youma, Obliterating it.

"Nice work, Uranus! Neptune!" Sarita cheered, running to them, while I stayed frozen.

"Sol, what's wrong?" Uranus asked. I saw the Black meteor and a person sitting on a dark throne. but it wasn't just any person. He had the power of the Elemental dragon, and The Shadow Dragon was ssitting beside him like a pet.

"SOL?" Uranus shook me out of my trance. I quickly turned to her.

"Uranus, Neptune, Gather the other scouts, tell them to come to Rei's Temple, There is something I need to tell you all," I told her and left. I could hear Sarita apolgize to Uranus and Neptune.

"I'm Sorry, that's just his way of saying there is great danger." She said and disappeared to follow me.


	4. The Path of the Shinobi

**The path of the Shinobi**

Everyone sitting in front of me and Sarita had a look of apprehension as to what I was going to tell them. I took a quick head count to see if everyone was here yet.

**_2, 4, 6, 8,... Where is Serena and Rini? Late as usual!_**

Serena and Rini both live together and they are very much alike. They're both warriors of love and justice. They both like to eat (and Steal) desserts. And, who'd have thought this, they are Mother and Daughter in the future. Neo Queen Serenity and Princess Rini, in the future they are a nice family, in the past on the other hand, they argue like sisters. The other sailor Senshi around me, Ami, Rei, Mako, and Mina are their very good friends, Ami is very talented, smart and she has a good heart. Rei has a strong spirit, (that's why she argues with Serena all the time) and a fiery attitude. Mako is a strong fighter, never showing weakness in battle, but when out of battle she falls in love with any cute boy, very easily. Mina is a performer-to-be, She is quite skilled in Volleyball and singing, yet she has her quirks, such as almost Serena-style Clumsiness.

**_Waiting for Serena is a pain!_**

"I know, but she'll be here!" My cat, Solarus told me, reading my mind, like he always does, Solarus is a Orange cat, much like Luna and Artemis, only with a Sol Symbol on its head instead of a crescent moon.

"Well, I'm not waiting any longer!" I told him, and faced the ladies present, Ami, Rei, Mako, Mina, Umara, Michelle, Setsuna, and Hotaru, their faces looking serious.

"Ladies, we have a new enemy, who sends Ninja Youmas to stop us, obviously they are much faster than you. So your attacks, as powerful they may be won't even scratch them." I lectured. Ami raised her hand. I nodded for her to speak.

"How are we supposed to stop an enemy who is so fast that even the computer won't be able to track them?" Ami asked. A valid question, coming from her. I was about to answer when the door burst open.

"Rini, get off you little brat, I was here first!" a voice that I recognized as Serena yelled

"No, You just wanted to get in first yourself! Serena!" Rini shouted back.

"Late as Ever, where did you go this time? the sweets shop?" I asked knowing that nither of them could resist getting any sweets, they just got red and sat down. I resumed where I left off

"As I was about to say, the Ninja Youmas are so fast they cannot be tracked by even Ami's computer, therefore the only way to stop them is,... by using their own methods against them, Simply put, you all have to become Ninjas yourselves!" I finished

"What! Us? become Ninjas!" Serena exclaimed

"How?" Rei asked,

'There are a bunch of things you need to know, Stealth, speed, Accuracy," Sarita added Appearing right behind her scaring her like nothing she was ever scared like before. Serena Screamed

"Don't do that, Sarita," I said quietly, Mentally slapping myself for telling her to do something to help prove my point.

"When do we start?" Mako asked, She seemed to be jitterish at the thought of a new enemy.

"Hold your horses, ladies, first we have to assign training squads, then we have to go through the basics of Shinobi training such as focusing your chakra, and finally give you a series of tests." I explained, the inner Senshi, except Ami groaned at the thought of Tests.

"What I don't understand is why were you so freaked out about earlier?" Umara asked. Everyone looked at me awaiting to hear what I had to say.

"Don't worry, you can tell them, you can trust them!" Solarus reassured me for the 10th time today. I took a deep breath.

"OK, Have you heard of the black Meteor approaching Earth right now?" I asked them

"I've heard news reportings and looked it up online but there wasn't a lot of information." Mina said, the rest of them nodded in agreement.

"The reason we aren't able to gather a lot of data is because when they get close enough it kills them or shuts down. But I do know what it is called,... The DEATH METEOR," I stopped, letting the words sink in. Hotaru's hand shot up.

"So how is it supposed to be destroyed?" She asked.

"That's the thing, it can only be destroyed by Ninjas, that's why only Ninja Youmas are able to come down here, they came from the DEATH METEOR," I explained.

"So that's why you wanted to train us as Ninjas, so we could help you to destroy it," Setsuna deduced.

"Right! and the sooner we start training the better, I have no idea how much time we have but we don't have a lot," I said

"We must do it, We must become Ninjas," Michelle stated, standing up, followed by Umara.

"Right! we can't let this thing destroy our planet!" Umara said

"I agree! We can't let a disaster occur!" Ami said, Almost excited.

"So you all agree to become Ninjas?" I asked

"Yes!" Ami said

"Yes!" Rei agreed

"Of course!" Mako said

"Sure!" Mina said

"Yeah!" Umara and Michelle said in unison, Hotaru and Setsuna just nodded their heads, Everyone turned to Serena and Rini.

"Let's do it!" Rini shouted, looking at Serena. Serena looked uncomfortable.

"I don't think I should do this!" She said

"WHAT?" The inners said in unison

"What do you mean?" Rei asked

"I just don't want to," Serena began "I just don't want to fight!" She starts crying, and a rose flies to the ground. we all look up and standing at the door in all of his mysterious glory is none other than Tuxedo Mask, who is actually Serena's Boyfriend...

"Darien!" Serena said, interrupting my thoughts, and rushing to him, Still crying.

"Serena, it's ok! I learned a few things from Akiri here about Shinobi and Ninjas. It helped me to protect you. And I think that we can protect this planet in much the same way." Tuxedo Mask/Darien reassured Serena

"Ok, I believe you,... Akiri!" Serena said, looking to me

"What?" I asked her

"I will learn to be a Ninja, to protect everyone on this planet!" Serena Vowed

"Ok, then let's get started!" I said standing up. Everyone else stood too

"The Squads will be named in numbers, there will be 3 people in each squad." I Explained, then I quickly took another head count.

**_2,4,6,8,10,11... Crap only 2 on one squad!_**

**_"_**All Squads will have 3 members except one. It will have only 2! Squad one will be Ami, Mina and Rei. Squad two will have Umara, Michelle. Squad Three will be Setsuna, Hotaru and Mako, Squad four will have Serena, Rini and Darien!" I explained. They all agreed on the arrangements.

"We begin training tomorrow!" Sarita said, but Mina spoke up

"But there is that concert tomorrow!" Mina reminded me.

"Crap, she's right, and I haven't even finished my song!" I mumbled to myself

"Will you be ready?" Sarita asked

"Sure, No Prob." I said, suddenly regretting those words

Couple of hours later...

At home, I looked through the itinerary, there was a couple of songs before I have to sing my original. I looked at my original song and saw that it needed a title and a good Chorus.

Title.

There comes a time

When you face the toughest of fights

Searching for a sign

Lost in the darkest of nights

The wind blows so cold

You're standing alone

Before the battle's begun

But deep in your soul

Your future unfolds

as bright as the rays of the sun

Insert Chorus

Raising emotion

There's a light that flows from the heart

It's a chain reaction

And nothing will keep us apart

Stand by my side

There's nothing to hide

Together, we'll fight to the end

Take hold of my hand

And you'll understand

What it truly means to be friends

Insert Chorus

It gives meaning to each moment

It's what our hearts are all made of

Insert rest of Chorus

(Instrumental)

Insert All of Chorus

End song.

I thought about the chorus for a long time, but I eventually put it away because I had to look at a song that Rini said was quite popular in the future, and it wasn't even written yet in the present. The song was about two people meeting then they had to leave each other but wouldn't forget each other. All of a sudden, while I was thinking about this song, the title of the last song hit me

**_OF COURSE! Why did I not think of this before?_**

I immediately got to work on the rest of the song for the rest of the night.


	5. Trouble at the Concert

**Trouble at the concert**

I was awakened to a slap in the face again.

"You know what? You are gonna end up being killed by doing that, Sarita," I scolded her after I was awake enough to speak

"We have to rehearse!" She simply said, (A/n: The songs are not really mine, but nobody in the Anime actually sang them before at this point, I'm just being the first).

"OK, ok." I said grabbing my Guitar while she sat at the drums, we struck a few notes, hit a few beats, and when we were about to go for the songs, there was a ring at the door, I went to answer it and who do I find but Hotaru Tomoe.

"Hotaru! Good to see you this morning! Hungry?" I asked, she shook her head

"No but I heard you were practicing, can I help?" She asked, looking at the piano nearby.

"Sure," I said looking where she was looking at the piano. I took the piano music sheets and handed them to her.

"You should be able to make sense of this right?" I asked. She nodded and sat at the piano. I heard another ring.

"Come in!" I shouted, a moment later Michelle walked in with her violin.

"Michelle, are you here to help us practice?" Sarita asked, excited

"Actually, I was here to rehearse and play with you, and Umara's here too!" She said, as Umara walked in with a bass guitar.

"Looks like we have our own band." I said. At that, we started practice, over a little bit of time we were really good playing together. But before we knew it, it was time for the performance.

One Hour Later... At the Theater

While we were setting up the Piano and the drums, I saw Hotaru look out onto the Hundreds of people waiting to hear us play.

"Hotaru, you shouldn't be revealing yourself yet," Sarita said, Hotaru quickly drew back inside.

"See anyone we know?" I asked, she nodded

"The rest of us are in the front row," She said

"Really? Including Serena and Rini?" She nodded.

"WOW! I'm impressed!" I said.

"Is Darien out there too?" Sarita asked,

"Yes, he is right next to Serena," Hotaru said,

"Like Usual," I mumbled. Umara walked by,

"Hurry, only 10 minutes until showtime!" Umara said plucking a few strings

"Is everyone ready?" Michelle asked

"Yep!" Hotaru and Sarita said

"Sure! let's make this like no performance before!" I replied with a fist of confidence.

10 minutes later...

"SHOWTIME!" I said stepping out of the curtain. I looked at the audience assembled. Sure enough, Serena and the others were in the front row.

**_WOW! what a crowd! But something still seems odd or out of place!_**

"Good Evening, everyone, Welcome to a concert such as like you've never seen before. For here you will see more than you thought you would, you will see the soft side of a Race Queen. A Natural talent, and she's not even 13 yet. A professional Classical musician Rocking out and of course, My sister and I, who have yet to show you our true calling. Enjoy the show!" I said and withdrew back into the curtain. My speech drew everyone in the audience mumbling in confusion as to who these new people will be. Except for the people in the front row that is. All of a sudden the lights went off and a Voice echoed through the theater,

"Ladies and Gentlemen! welcome the new and Improved Starfighters!" It said. There was applause and the curtain opened to reveal us, there was a gasp because there were people in my band that were known to them, I mean, everyone knows Michelle, and all the mothers know Hotaru, and all of the guys know of Umara. they were so shocked that three important people to them were performing in the same place. We started off with a song known as Moon Revenge in Japanese. Everyone got into it. It really lifted any spirits and it was such a good song. Then we began to sing a song known as My Friend's Love. In Japanese as well, the crowd was cheering for us especially when we got to the Instrumental section of the song. It was a great feeling. After that song, I grabbed the mike.

"Everyone, I would like to thank all of you for supporting us in trying to make a better world, as you know 80 of today's Earnings will be donated to Wildlife preserves all over the world. Now this is a song that I wrote in dedication to the bunch of people fighting to protect the world from disasters. The Sailor Senshi!" I said. There was a slight murmur among the crowd. Just when we were about to start the was an explosion from above. There was panic, Everyone except our friends left in a hurry to avoid trouble. I looked up after the dust had settled and standing there was a Ninja Youma. I immediately Cursed myself for not starting the Sailor senshi's training sooner.

"We'll ladies, let the party truly begin." I said, Grabbing my Sun Locket

"Right!" The others said in unison.

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!" Ami shouted,

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!" Rei shouted,

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!" Mako shouted,

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!" Mina shouted, All of them being surrounded by blinding light and becoming Sailor Soldiers.

"URANUS PLANET POWER!" Umara shouted,

"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER!" Michelle shouted,

"PLUTO PLANET POWER!" Setsuna Shouted,

"SATURN PLANET POWER!" Hotaru Shouted, Each of them using their planet's energy to become the outer Senshi.

"MOON COSMIC DREAM ACTION!" Serena and Rini Shouted in unison. Transforming into Super Sailor Moon and Super Mini-Moon.

"STARLIGHT POWER!" Sarita shouted, as she brought out her chain and transformed into Sailor Star.

"ETERNAL SOL STAR POWER!" I shouted, Drawing a star with a sun symbol around it, and transforming into Sailor Sol. Uranus quickly switched off the lights and turned on one spotlight. It focused on Sailor Moon, and Mini-moon.

"I will not allow you to ruin a good musical concert for your own selfish gain." Moon said

"That's right, this will save all the wildlife animals and plants too," Mini-moon added. Another spot light was focused on Sailor Star.

"This concert was my brother's dream and I cannot allow you to dismantle it!" Star said. Finally it was put on me.

"Frankly, I don't care about the concert so much as I care about the song that I was about to sing and you ruined it, so for that you are going to pay!" I said

"We are loyal fans of this band and we will not have you Ruin their reputation," Sailor Jupiter said, with the other inners behind her as the Stage lights came on.

"As protectors of the planet and the Solar system we can not allow evil to triumph," Uranus said as Tuxedo Mask suddenly appeared to switch on the house lights.

"A good song is one that is from the heart, you evildoers want to spoil what's in that heart." He said

"We are the sailor Senshi and we stand for love and justice," Moon and Mini-moon said in unison

"I'm Sailor Moon,"

"and I'm Sailor Mini-moon,"

"Sailor Mercury,"

"Sailor Mars,"

"Sailor Jupiter,"

"Sailor Venus,"

"Sailor Uranus,"  
"Sailor Neptune,"

"Sailor Pluto,"

"Sailor Saturn,"

"Sailor Star,"

"And the true star of this show, I'm Sailor Sol," I finished, then I saw a CD player with speakers, I quickly went to it. Everyone else was wondering what I was doing. I put on a song known to the Japanese as Sailor Team Theme. Then I moved into action, Surprising the Ninja but not for long. I managed to land a cut with the kunai before he moved against us, None of the others could see it very well except for Tuxedo Mask, Star and I. I Quickly did a clone Jitsu and surrounded it but it threw them all off.

"What?" I exclaimed, surprised, The Ninja ran to me, but was thrown off balance by a stunning tackle by Jupiter and Star.

"What? How?" I asked

"Just a quick lesson before we got here," Star said, Smiling, then turned to shock

"Look out!" that's when Tuxedo Mask used his Stick to stop The blade of the Youma.

"Now, Girls!" I shouted, Jumping out of the way.

"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!" Mercury called forth Water spears from her aqua harp and sent them to the Ninja.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!" Mars called forth an arrow of Pure Fire and directed it at the Youma.

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!" Jupiter Spun around and sent electrified leaves toward the Youma.

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" Venus conjured a Chain of Hearts and sent them all to the Youma. Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto focused their energy.

"WORLD..." Uranus began Conjuring up a ball of Earth energy.

"DEAD..." Pluto added, Conjuring a ball of deadly energy on her Timekeeper's Key.

"SUBMERGE!" Neptune finished, Conjuring a ball of Water energy. All three sent their combined at the Youma.

"DEATH REBORN REVOLUTION!" Saturn called forth all of the dead spirits to strangle the Youma.

"STARLIGHT SHURIKEN!" Star called out, her Tiara glowing and Transforming into a Shuriken. She Throws it to pin the Youma down even more. Tuxedo Mask Jumped out of the way before all of the attacks hit, Which caused a large explosion by the way.

**_Looks like we may be finishing the concert outside._**

When the smoke cleared it was still alive, barely, But thanks to Star, her shuriken kept it pinned down.

"Sailor Moon, Mini-moon let's finish this," I said. They nodded.

"Please Pegasus, continue to offer your protection, CRYSTAL TWINKLE BELL," Mini-Moon Shouted as she rang the Bell Pegasus gave to her, to summon the Pegasus Scepter. Meanwhile, I touched my headband, the symbol Glowed and I took it off, The headband transformed into the Sol Saber. I swung it around a few times and called.

"SOL SABER SLASHER!" I shouted Swinging the sword to emit an Energy Slash toward the Youma.

"MOON GORGEOUS MEDITATION!" Sailor Moon Shouted sending white piercing energy towards the Youma. Our attacks connected at the same moment, and obliterated it.

"And that was for ruining my song!" I shouted at his disappearing form.

"That was tough!" Serena said, as Tuxedo Mask walked to her side.

"But we made it through!" Tuxedo Mask said, kissing her cheek.

"Well, I guess that training wasn't for nothing then right?" Jupiter asked

"Right!" Star said, smiling.

"Just one Question," Uranus began. "How are we going to finish the concert now?"

"Well," I began, "It's nice out so why not set up out there. Nothings broken and we could always have people set out chairs."

"ALL RIGHT!" The others shouted.

30 Minutes Later... After we reverted back to our normal selves

"I'm sorry everyone for the delay, but we had to get our stuff out of that building and boy was it a hassle! anyways, the song I was going to sing. A dedication to the Sailor Senshi, Who defeated the Monster in the Theater, who I hope are listening tonight, Thank you for everything you've done for us." I said as we began the intro to my original.

The Power of Love

There comes a time

When you face the toughest of fights

Searching for a sign

Lost in the darkest of nights

The wind blows so cold

You're standing alone

Before the battle's begun

But deep in your soul

Your future unfolds

as bright as the rays of the sun

You've got to believe

In the Power of Love

You've got to believe

In the Power of Love

The Power of Love

Raising emotion

There's a light that flows from the heart

It's a chain reaction

And nothing will keep us apart

Stand by my side

There's nothing to hide

Together, we'll fight to the end

Take hold of my hand

And you'll understand

What it truly means to be friends

You've got to believe

In the Power of Love

You've got to believe

In the Power of Love

It gives meaning to each moment

It's what our hearts are all made of

You've got to believe

In the Power of Love

The Power of Love

Instramental

You've got to believe

In the Power of Love

You've got to believe

In the Power of Love

It gives meaning to each moment

It's what our hearts are all made of

You've got to believe

In the Power of Love

In the Power of Love

In the Power of Love

After all of that, All i could hear for a straight 2 minutes while we took our bows was Applause.


End file.
